butterflies
by jungle dances
Summary: it starts with bossy sisters, friends, summer & a pair of gummy rings / mbdh fluff / exchange for dreamy (:


/b.t.s. exchange for dreamy :)

prompts: the big bang theory, lame jokes, and colors by marc robillard

pairings: anything is good (:

* * *

**butterflies **

**a massington oneshot  
**

The first time they get married, they're six.

She's stumbling in her mother's white dress that pools around her ankles, and he's in a suit that's far too big for him, but it still means something, to him & to her. It's in the middle of summer, the sun beating down on them and they're both dripping with sweat, little beads trickling down his face and a red lipstick smear on her teeth but it's perfect, anyway.

She's the bride, he's the groom, Dylan is the maid of honor/bridesmaid, Cam's the ring bearer and Sammi is the priest.

"What am I supposed to say?" Derrick asks, rubbing the back of back of his neck because he's not exactly sure what he's doing in the backyard wearing his father's clothes and why his best friend is holding two licorice rings and his mother's lacy cushion.

He wonders briefly if this is another one of his sister's **lame jokes, **something to get him in trouble, but he's holding hands with Massie and it feels sort of nice.

Sammi clicks her tongue in the bossy way only eight-year old girl can, and hands him a piece of paper, filled with words, written in her loopy, pink script. "This."

Massie stutters through her vows, fiddling with her dress and tripping three times on her (mother's) wobbly three-inch heels. Derrick mumbles something about heels being potential weapons of danger and Sammi scowls.

"I take you, from this day onward to infinity." Derrick frowns, squinting at the paper, because he's pretty sure _infiniteeee_ is not the way you spell infinity. "For the better and the worse. The good things and all the bad things…,"

"For everything you are," Massie adds, gripping his fingers and suddenly Derrick's embarrassed about how sweaty and disgusting his hands are, and he finds himself feeling nervous, an emotion he's least familiar with. "To laugh and cry with you."

"Today, surrounded by the people we love," Derrick glances at a confused Cam, an enthusiastic Dylan and a smirking Sammi and wrinkles his nose. "I, Derrick, take you, Massie, to be my wife."

Dylan claps, jumping up and down, red curls bobbing and Sammi pushes Cam forward, hissing at him to hand them the candy rings they bought at the supermarket. Derrick takes the pink one, Massie takes the black one, and he slides the ring onto Massie's finger as she does the same.

Dylan showers them both with rose petals, Massie grins proudly and Derrick sneezes.

Sammi tells them to kiss, so Derrick, after a minute of being edged on by his friends, leans forward, blushing beet-red, and brushes his lips against Massie cheek. She smells like summer, cinnamon, and fresh grass; the intoxicating smell of soccer Derrick had grown to love.

Massie kisses him on the cheek as well, and his heart jumps a beat as she pulls away, leaving a cherry-red lipstick stain against his jawline. Derrick doesn't bother to wipe it off but he doesn't know why.

They end up playing soccer for their honeymoon, and they're sweaty, messy but it's way too fun, and after an hour of kicking, laughing and toppling, Derrick decides he likes Massie, a lot.

It's sort of why he let her win.

Half an hour later, Derrick asks his sister what they're supposed to do with the rings, and Sammi says (orders) to keep them on forever but Cam interjects, asking, "What if you get _reallyreallyreally_ hungry?" Massie frowns and says they should follow the customs, unless it's a real emergency. They all nod, because that seems fair enough.

Both rings are gone within four hours but the feelings stay.

* * *

**epilogue**

The second time they get married, they're both twenty two and the rings are solid diamonds, but the love, the innocence, and sense of excitement they felt then is the same.

This time neither Massie nor Derrick need any papers, the reasons he loves her, the reasons she loves him and the promises and hopes for their future rest on the tip of their tongues, and Massie feels almost giddy with excitement.

They have a history, the both of them, from getting married at six, to late-night **Big Bang Theory** marathons, to arguments, to make-ups, to getting married all over again at twenty two.

Her eyes tear up at the_ 'till death do us part _and he grips her hands a little tighter, grinning when she squeezes back. The priest shoots him a disapproving glance, something Massie thankfully didn't notice, and the guy is too much like Sammi for Derrick to hold back his smile.

The _I do's_ pass through easily, not a shred of hesitation and when she meets his lips for a kiss, cheering & crying in the background, Massie's reminded of 16 years ago, a small, slightly strange wedding on the beach.

They dance to her favorite song, _**colors**_ by Marc Robillard, and he spins her around four times, Josh muttering something about them being oh-so-cliché and Massie giggles. Surrounded by friends, family and the one person she loves the most, she feels like she's finally got everything she ever wanted.

They leave for their honeymoon a few days later, a quaint resort in Monte Carlo, and he's got an impromptu soccer game planned, with licorice rings for desert, just as a reminder of bossy older sisters, old friends and old times.

This time the rings will stay, a reminder of their pure, simple, magical love.

* * *

i'm sorry this was sort of rushed, sort of odd, and i used your prompts terribly but i tried my best - hope you like it anyway (:

/runs away


End file.
